Vampire Heart
by Kagalei
Summary: Protoman's a Dark Navi and Chaud is missing. So it's completely understandable that Nightfire is a little nervous when the power goes out and someone is hiding in the darkness around her. Wait, what does this have to do with Chaud and Protoman anyway?AU


Ok, so, yeah. For some reason I got into a randome extremely fluffy and limey mood. Nightfire is the Net-Navi I wish I could have and yes, I am a Protoman fangirl. This is an AU that takes place after Chaud used the dark chip and way before he comes back to the light side. The only ones I own are Nightfire and her Net-Op, Elizabeth. Please be kind.

* * *

Nightfire panted as the music continued around her. The disappearance of Chaud just a month after Protoman was turned into a Darkloid had everyone frantic. Megaman and Lan were holed up in a special training center while everyone else turned their attention to looking for Chaud. Even Elizabeth was working hard, channeling all her energy into the search. If she continued the pattern that she had developed in the past week, her head should be hitting the desk in exhaustion right about… now. A thud from above let Nightfire know that once again, her prediction was correct. 'Just like the last time,' she thought tiredly. She thought back to the week after Protoman's transformation.

"_Chaud is really down. He misses Protoman a lot." Elizabeth looked over at her navi. Nightfire stood, staring out the window in her room. Elizabeth's grandfather, the original Dr. Light who first came up with NetNavis, had built her a house with built-in dimensional generators. So, the NetOps could really interact with their navies. Nightfire had her own room and everything—what was once the basement was now her own personal workout room. Chaud and Protoman would spent a lot of time over at their house—just for the sake of relaxing._

'_Course, that was before this entire mess started,' Nightfire sighed before turning to look at her NetOp. "Something tells me that he won't be missing him for long."_

_Elizabeth sent her a confused look over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"_

_Nightfire turned back to the window. "Something tells me that Protoman isn't going to leave Chaud all alone. Not after what they've been through together. My guess is Protoman's getting control of his new powers somewhere, where he's sure that Chaud won't get hurt. Once he's mastered them, he's coming back for Chaud."_

_Elizabeth turned to look fully at her navi. "What makes you say that?"_

"_Call it a hunch."_

'And here we are, three weeks later, looking for both of them.' Nightfire bowed her head as she waited for the song to change to see if she was taking a break or continuing. She froze when Blue Reflection came on. 'Damn it! Why did that have to play right as I'm thinking about him?' She sighed, "Guess that means its break time. There's no way I can work-out to that song." Walking over to the bench on the far side of the room where her water and towel were sitting, she thought back to when they first recorded that copy of _**their**_ song.

"_Come on, Blues," Nightfire grinned at Protoman's face when she called him by his Japanese name. "It'll be fun."_

"_I'm not singing." His deadpan tone didn't deter her in the slightest._

_Nightfire sent him a smirk. "Of course not, you're the instrumental part. I'm doing the vocals. Besides, no one else ever has to hear it if you don't want them too."_

_Protoman crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Then what's the point of recording it?"_

"_So we can hear it, of course."_

_He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "The things I do for this girl," before walking into the room completely and sitting down next to her on the bed. "Fine."_

_Nightfire pulled him into a one-armed hug. "You're the best, Blues."_

Nightfire took a drink of water and sighed as the song finished. Only a few people knew that Protoman could make music without any instruments and those that did rarely hear it. That was the only time Protoman had allowed himself to be recorded and that was only because she asked him to. "Damn it, Blues. You could have at least left a message saying you've got him. Then everyone wouldn't be so worried. And I'd know you're ok…" Her shoulders slumped as she set her water back down on the bench. "Is that so wrong? Letting one of your best friends know you're all right? Is that so hard?" She closed her eyes to prevent the tears she could feel from falling.

The world behind her eyelids suddenly got darker. She looked up at the ceiling when the lights suddenly flickered and then died completely. She wasn't worried about disappearing back into the PET whenever the power went out because each of the dimensional generators had back-up generators of their own. It just meant that her workout got cut short because she couldn't do it without her music. So it is completely understandable that when music started up right behind her that she froze and jumped at the same time.

"_You can't escape the wrath of my heart, beating to your funeral song (You're so alone), all faith is lost for hell regained, in the dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)"_ A voice sang into her ear softly, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned around quickly but whoever it was, was much faster and hid before she could see them. All the while, he continued to sing. A hand brushed against her cheek before disappearing again.

"Let me breathe you this song of my heart before, I lead you along this path in the dark, where I belong 'till I feel your warmth, hold me, like you held on to life, when all fears came alive and entombed me,"

"_Love me, like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart, I'll be the thorns on every rose, you've been sent I hope (You'll grow cold), I am the nightmare waking you up, from the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)"_ Nightfire spun around again to find nothing behind her, even though she knew that someone had just been there. An arm wrapped around her waist, effectively stopping her movement, but left her hands and arms free. The feel of someone pressed against her back made her freeze again. The person behind her continued to ghosted down the exposed column of her throat, causing her to arch into the person holding lips reversed direction and now ghosted along her cheek. She held back a moan.

"Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close, paint you my soul, scarred and alone, waiting for your kiss to take me back home,"

"Hold me, like you held on to life, when all fears came alive and entombed me, love me, like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart,"

"Hold me, like you held on to life, when all fears came alive and entombed me, love me, like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart,"

"Hold me (Like you held on to life), like you held on to life, (When all fears came alive and entombed me), my vampire heart"

Without a thought, her arms came up to cradle his head. Her own head fell back onto his shoulder as she turned it to face him. "Blues…"The music stopped as his lips met hers. Nightfire's eyes slid shut as Protoman raised his other hand to cup her cheek.

"Love me (Like you love the sun), like you love the sun, (Scorching the blood in my), my vampire heart,"

The need for oxygen soon pulled the two of them apart, though only a few centimeters. Tears were swimming in her eyes as Nightfire searched his face. "Why are you here, Blues? Everyone is out looking for you and Chaud, but you already know that, don't you?" A pissed off expression washed over her face and she shoved him away. "Why didn't you leave a note when you took him? Do you know how frantic everyone's been? Gawd, you've got half the people in the city thinking he went and committed suicide for crying out-loud."

Protoman cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You were worried about me."

Nightfire turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Why would I worry about an egotistical jerk who's run off on some power trip? I could care less what you do." She sniffed. "I was worried about Chaud."

"Don't be." Protoman's arms snaked around her waist again and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "He's upstairs with Elizabeth right now. Doing the same thing I am."

"And what would that be? Besides pissing me off," she kept her head turned from him but she could feel his smirk grow.

Protoman raised his head until his lips were level with her ear. "Collecting what's mine," he whispered softly before releasing her and stepping back.

Nightfire whorled around with a shocked expression on her face.

Protoman stood in the center of the room—offering her one of his hands. "I now have complete control over the darkness. Dr. Regal is no more. Chaud and I took care of him personally." His Darkloid form faded back to his old form. "Now, I want to rule the Darkloids but I can't do it without you."

"What do you mean by that? What's stopping you now that Regal's gone?"

Protoman sighed as his hand fell limply to his side. "There are still several Darkloids who are loyal to the late Dr. Regal and they'd do anything to get rid of me and Chaud. Even stooping as low as to hurt the ones we love." He turned his face up to the ceiling. "That's why we need you and Elizabeth to come with us. So we know that you're safe. And when you and Elizabeth cross-fuse you're almost as strong as me and Chaud. Together, we'd be unstoppable."

Nightfire's arms had fallen limply to her sides during Protoman's speech. She re-crossed them before speaking. "And what do you plan to do with the Darkloids once they're all under your control? Cause neither one of us will help you take over the world. I'd sooner kiss Rush than do that."

Protoman's face turned back to her, a smirk crossing his features. "I'm not that stupid. Megaman could still kick my ass if I tried that. Granted, he'd need several weeks of recovery afterward but the result would be the same. No, I'm going to keep the Darkloids in line, maybe find them NetOps if they don't already have them." The smirk disappeared as he offered her his hand again. "Please Nightfire; I can't do it without you."

Tears welled up in Nightfire's eyes again. "And what happens when you find someone stronger? Are you just going to toss me aside again? Because I don't think I could take it."

"I never tossed you aside. Everything I've done, I did to protect you." He was suddenly right in front of her, his arms holding her close. Nightfire buried her face in his chestplate, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "I stayed away to regain control of myself. I only took Chaud because I knew I wouldn't be able to beat Regal alone and I didn't leave a note when I took him because I didn't want anyone to suspect that there was someone else that they could use against me. Regal was threatening to kill Chaud before I got to him. I didn't want that to happen to you." He buried his face in her hair and tightened his grip. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you. How can I trust that what you say is true? For all I know, this could be one of Dr. Regal's tricks." Nightfire's voice sounded broken as she stood there, allowing Protoman to hold her. Her eyes slid shut as one of his hands started to stroke through her hair.

"Regal's dead," He said softly. "As for if what I say is true or not, you're just going to have to trust me." He sighed and released her. Stepping back, he once again offered her his hand. "I'm asking you to join me, Nightfire, forever. The choice is ultimately up to you but know this; I'm going to keep coming around and asking you until the day I'm erased if you say no. I'm not going to give up until you're in my arms where you belong."

"Blues…"

"I mean it, Nightfire. I don't care how long it takes. I'm not going to give you up. I'd rather…"

"You moron." Nightfire interrupted, shielding her eyes from sight by tilting her head down slightly. "Did you really think that I would let you chase me for eternity? Not if I have anything to say about it." Her hands, which had been clenched at her sides, loosened as she continued softly, "How long have you been planning this anyway?"

Protoman's answer was just as soft, "The keeping you safe by not telling you? Since I was infected. Ruling the Darkloids? Since I actually met Regal. Having you at my side?" He stopped speaking. Nightfire closed her eyes; waiting with a heavy heart for his answer. Her eyes re-opened in shock at the sound of a dull thud as arms wrapped around her again. Warm breath ghosted over her cheek and ear as Protoman leaned into whisper in her ear, "I haven't been planning anything at all. It's all been instinct or as close as we Navis' can have to instinct anyway. I want you forever and I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine." He gently pressed his lips against hers in an innocent kiss.

Nightfire didn't move at all until Protoman pulled his face a few inches away. When she had the room, she leaned her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes. Protoman laid un-covered head on top of hers—he helmet laying a few feet away. They stood quietly like that for a few moments before Nightfire lifted her head up. "If Elizabeth agrees to it, then I will too on two conditions."

"Name them and they're yours."

"One, if at anytime we don't like how things are going or how the two of you are treating us, we can walk away, no questions asked."

Protoman nodded his head in agreement. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Nightfire smirked up at him, "Good, cause even if you did, we'd still walk away."

"And the other condition?"

Nightfire laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. "Sing for me. Whenever we're alone and I ask you, you have to sing for me." She wrapped her arms around his torso. "I miss it. Remember how before Chaud's dad gave him control of the company and the two of you became too busy, you would always whistle when you entered or exited a page? I miss being that care-free and in control of our lives. And if you singing for me when we're alone is the only thing I can keep from that time, then that's what I want." She could feel him smiling as he laid his cheek against her hair again.

"Anything for my Princess."

"Princess?" She said as they pulled away, "Wouldn't that make you…" Her face blanked and she face palmed as she caught his pun.

Protoman smirked at her as he picked his helmet up, "Prince of Darkness? Yes, it would."

Nightfire shook her head as she watched him put his helmet back on, "You have been watching way too many vampire movies." She waited for him to stand again before turning and walking to the staircase that would lead them to the rest of the house. A coy smirk over her shoulder only added to her victory as she turned the tables around, "I prefer Christian Feehan's Carpathian Series instead." And with a laugh, she bolted up the stairs.

Protoman watched her go before shaking his head with a smirk. "Let the games begin lifemate," he quoted before fading into the darkness to cut her off.

* * *

*Stares at the above story* I can't believe I wrote that. I mean, come on; what's with that ending - if you can call it an ending. And if any of you are wondering, the songs mentioned in this story are Blue Reflection and Vampire Heart in that order. Blue Reflection is the name of Protoman's theme. For the complete song, plus lyrics, go here - just take the spaces out. http:// w w w. you tube. com/watch ?v=lCvZO9CaV24&feature=PlayList&p=1F356881E1BD149F&index=5

And I don't remember if Christan Feehan ever wrote "Let the games begin lifemate," or not so I'm giving her credit anyway. And I recommand her books to anyone over the age of sixteen and I only say sixteen because that's when I started reading them. They're definetly for mature people only. And she writes them so well that you can just jump in with any book and not get totally lost.

Protoman: You're rambling again.

Oh, right sorry about that. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. And please be kind about it. I know I asked this already but it never hurts to be sure.


End file.
